bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mons Shajs
Mons Shajs is an ex-pirate and Corporal in the Marines. Biography Born a poor son of a fisherman, Mons Shajs didn't have much going for him. Spending his youth fishing the mucky waters of Zakaz, Shajs yearned for a better life. Instead of choosing the harder, legitimate path to it, he picked the easy way: Joining a gang of street thugs. The young Shajs spent years in the gang, under the nose of his parents. Finally, after he was caught trying to burglarize a neighbor's home, his father sent him to the local warlord's palace. There, he hoped, Shajs would straighten out. For a while, that was the case. Shajs first served a myriad of odd jobs, cook among them, before coming under the wing of a Vortixx mercenary. The mercenary, hired by the warlord for his skills in military engineering, taught Shajs all he knew in six years. The young Skakdi proved to be quite talented, and had a promising career blowing up other Skakdi ahead of him. However, fate intervened. While on a galley headed to an outlaying isle occupied by enemies, Shajs and other soldiers of the warlord were cast into a storm. Their ship, the Tarakava, wound up around the seas of Mata Nui. Seeing a small, rickety fishing boat, the other Skakdi realized that they were in a far more primitive island then Zakaz. And although they had hazy memories of their homeland, they did remember how to work the Tarakava's superior weapons systems. By popular vote, they became pirates. Shajs, still longing for the excitement and money of criminal life, was among the many that voted yes. After working two years as a gunner, cook and then first mate, he was made Captain when the previous holder was killed battle with other pirates. He took his new position to heart. Over the twenty years of his reign as Captain Mons Shajs, he grew, month by month, into a cruel, despotic monster. Raiding of boats, be it military or civilian, increased spectacularly. Their crews were given the choice to join the crew, and no other. Those that didn't join he killed in ways other pirates wouldn't conceive. His habit of stripping ships of all items of worth, selling it in Xa-Koro, and giving each crewman a generous portion, kept his critics quiet. Shajs himself grew ever more fatter, ever more arbitrary, and ever more drunk. Until he reached a point where he was sober perhaps one day a month. He reached a point, eighteen years before Makuta's defeat, that he was drunk enough, and cocky enough to attack Ga-Koro directly. The Marines, having sighted the Tarakava, ''and knowing quite well its reputation, attacked and sunk it. All but Shajs and five others perished under the sea. Dragged up to the docks, Kotu passed judgement upon them on the spot. But instead of executing them, she gave them a choice: Join the Marines against Makuta, or Hang. They all chose the latter. Shajs was very hesitant at first, and openly disobeyed his commanders, drank on the job, and fought with fellow privates. Until, one day, slumped on the floor and with a fairly bad hangover, he realized his horrors of his brutal, savage past, and how monsterous he had acted. Going into a mental breakdown over it, he ran into the jungle, and stayed their for three months. Emerging a regretful, deeply penitent individual, he vowed to pay for his crimes by serving Ga-Koro. So, he gradually thinned in figure, became ever more sober, and became kinder, not softer, in personality. For eighteen years on, he has served Ga-Koro loyally. His service in the Great War was as a footsoldier, sailor, and one time, cook. In his tenth year of service, his capture of Makuta-serving serial arsonist earned him (To his tooth-and nail reluctance) the rank of Corporal. Continuing to serve for the war's duration, he defended Ga-Koro during the Great Rahkshi attack, and survived to enter the Akiri period. Recently, he has seen service on the ''Invincible, and in the troubled Xa-Koroan expedition. Abilities & Personality Mons Shajs is a kind, easy-going and sly person, most of the time. Though sometimes going into fits of brooding and quiet, he keeps his amicable personality almost always. He is, however, deeply haunted and disturbed by his former self, and all the brutality and evil it was. Due to this, Shajs is full of regret, and on a constant quest for redemption. Also due to the trauma, he is hesitant to accept any promotion, as he sees it could return him to his old ways. Shajs has also a great amount of loyalty to the Ga-Koro, the Guard, and his superiors. As they are, in his mind, his path to redemption. As for powers, Shajs has an elemental power he has almost no experience in, and thermal vision, which he doesn't use that often. He makes up for this with skills in combat, engineering, sailing and many other fields. Relations: Friends, Coworkers and Others. *Iraira : With his Captain-Commander, Shajs has a rather strange relationship. He both respects and fears her, sees her as both a good leader and an arbitary one and cold, but good hearted. He has a weird bit of loyalty to Iraira, and trusts her to be honest. *Captain Lohkar : During his pirate days, Shajs met Lohkar several times, and their ships were even docked next to one another. While the two weren't friends, they weren't enemies. After switching over to the side of the law, Shajs maintains a degree of respect for Lohkar. Mostly because he is less cruel then other pirates. *Tally: Shajs is cordial with Tally. Although she disapproves of him calling her 'dearie'. *Tyrus Archer: Shajs is thankful and indebted to Tyrus for saving him from sickness. Enemies: *Makuta Followers: Shajs hates and always hated Makuta followers, and will treat them far more harshly. *Most Criminals: Shajs treats murderers, assassins, (Most) pirates and like violent criminals with often excessive punishment. As for petty criminals, he sees their crimes oftentimes as harmless, and will even mingle with them. *Kavala: Shajs holds a special kind of grudge towards Kavala, the Toa who up and attacked the dive expedition. *The Angler: After shooting Shajs with contaminated shotgun pellets which nearly caused to both lose his mind and die, Shajs hates the Angeler with a passion. Not to mention he sees the Lesterin's cannibalism as especially vile. *Kordo: He sees the thief as a filthy traitor. Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Marines Category:Kru-Skakdi Category:Officers